Little Witch comes to South Park
by Icyclear
Summary: A new girl moves next door to Cartman and rides the bus with the boys. She is quickly disliked by the girls and while being bullied, her secret is revealed; that she's a Pagan. I'm forever waiting the day Matt and Trey make fun of Paganism.


**Notice how Matt and Trey have made fun of every religion - except Paganism? I don't think they missed another religion that I know of, except maybe shinto, Taoism, and... I dunno, I guess that's it. For once, not a Kyman fic (I know, it hurts) and they are their canon ages. It's really short, as I tried to play this in my head at the same time and this is all I got. For once, I didn't base Oceane after anyone.**

* * *

The four boys stood at the bus stop as they've done every school day.

"So Fat ass, I heard the house next to you sold." Stan pointed out.

"Yeah, some weird family."

"Weird how?" Kyle asked, "Like creepy or tripping on acid?"

Before Eric spoke, a girl with long, light auburn hair approached them, "Hi!"

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle asked.

The girl smiled, her dark blue eyes sparkled, which got Stan's attention, "I'm Oceane. My family just move in on the block, next to some angry, fat child's house."

"Oh you must be Cartman's new neighbor." Stan said.

"Cartman?"

"Yeah, the fat ass right there." Stan pointed to Eric, "I'm Stan, this is Kyle, and that's Kenny."

"Hi..." Oceane said again, she eyed Kyle, she thought he was cute.

The bus came and the five of them boarded.

* * *

"Wow, that Oceane girl is pretty." Kyle whispered to Stan and Kenny as they seated in class.

"Hella pretty." Kenny muffled.

Eric snorted while laughing at Kyle's comment, "Of course a ginger Jew would like another ginger."

"Dammit Cartman, we're not gingers!"

Oceane walked into class, She wore a black dress with a light blue silk scarf around her neck, and black boots with stockings underneath. Her hair had a pretty silver hair clip that held her bangs back. She nervously walked up to Mr. Garrison and handed him a piece of paper, "Uh, what's this?" After reading the paper, he got up and sat on the desk, "Class, this is Oceanee Willis-"

"It's pronounced 'ocean', you know, like large bodies of water." Oceane corrected him softly.

My mistake, Oceane. Her family just moved here from Detroit. Uh, Oceane, sit in the empty desk beside Kenny there."

All the boys watched her as she walked and groaned softly as she sat, Oceane smiled weakly, embarrassed by the attention. The girls looked bitterly at her, which made Oceane uncomfortable. Mr. Garrison started class, "Alright, today, we'll be talking about last night's 'True Blood'." Oceane raised her hand, Mr. Garrison acknowledged her, "What is it, Oceane?"

"What does a TV show we're too young to watch have anything to do with school?"

The others look at Mr. Garrison, "Just shut up and let me teach!"

"Best to just let him talk until lunch." Kenny muffled quietly to Oceane and she nodded, "Okay."

* * *

At recess, Oceane was slow to go out with the rest of the kids. It was just normal first day jitters. She walked onto the playground, her face looking down.

"Look at her. Such a loser." Bebe commented and the rest of the girls laughed; except for Wendy.

"Don't say stuff like that, it'll hurt her feelings!"

"That's the whole idea, Wendy." Red commented, "After how all the boys looked at her today. I'm surprised you're not pissed."

They heard Stan call Oceane over by the group and Wendy bit her lip, "They just want to be friends with her, as we all should be. She's just new to our school, that's all."

The girls went over to Oceane and Annie pushed her down. Kyle helped her up and the other boys looked mad. "What the fuck was that for, Bitch?" Eric demanded. Annie, as well as the other girls glared at them, but focused their heat on Oceane, "What kind of name is Oceane anyway? And what's with that scarf?" Oceane was startled, "I have a right to wear my scarf-" Bebe grabbed at the scarf and tugged it off Oceane's neck. A silver penticle was revealed and everyone gasped and stood back. Oceane wiped the tears from her eyes, "I uh..." She ran off crying; leaving her scarf behind.

"What the hell?" Stan said as they all watched her run off. Kyle ran off after her, leaving everyone dumbfounded. He found her on the other side of the school near the goth kids. She was sitting on her knees and cried into her hands. He stood in front of her, handing her a tissue, "Oceane? What's that?" She blown her nose and looked up at him, "What's what?" Eric, Stan, and Kenny had found them and Stan handed back her scarf, "What's that necklace you're wearing?" Oceane looks down and laughed, "Oh this. It's a penticle."

"What's a pent-a-cle?" Eric asked.

"You're so stupid, Ass licker, it's a star in a circle, like the ones they sell during Halloween." Stan answered.

Kyle and Oceane looked at each other and sighed at the same time. She looked at Kyle questioningly, "You know what my penticle is, Kyle?"

"It means you're a witch." Kyle answered, "Almost all witches on TV and books have those."

"Well, sorta. I'm Pagan. We care about the Earth and want peace among human folk." Oceane cleared up.

Eric laughed, "You're a hippie! Bwaaaaahaahaaaaaa!"

"Fuck hippies! My parents are in the military and moved here to settle for a while." Oceane beamed, "Cartman, right? I think we'll get along just fine." She wrapped her scarf carefully, to cover her necklace, "Until then, please treat me like you would anyone else... well... please be kind."

* * *

"I never heard of a Pagan before." Kyle said on the phone with Stan.

Stan shrugged, "I haven't either. I was going to ask Oceane about it but I didn't want to put her on the spot."

"How about we meet up at my house and we research it?" Kyle offered.

"Yeah, I'll text Fat ass and Kenny and see you shortly." Stan said and then hung up.

A few minutes later, the boys were at Kyle's house with their laptops. They researched Paganism and became enlightened.

"So that's what her necklace means." Kenny mumbled.

Kenny read out loud what he found a website, "A Pagan is someone who believes in spirits of nature, to harm none, but that doesn't mean that they are all the same. They could be polytheists, atheist, vegetarian, meat eaters, etc."

"Oh yeah, Oceane did say her parents were in the military." Eric remembered, "I guess that doesn't make her a hippie."

"No it doesn't, Dumb ass, it just doesn't make her parents hippies." Kyle responded.

* * *

"Stupid Jew! Pi was never solved."

"Was too, Fat ass! Look it up!"

Oceane walked up to them, "Hi." No one noticed, just listening to Eric and Kyle argue, "Well, alrighty then."

"You're so stupid, retard, it's amazing." Stan insulted.

"Hey! Don't call me a retard, Asshole!"

At some point Kenny noticed Oceane beside him, "Hi Oceane."

"Hi Kenny. What are they arguing about?"

"Pi being solved."

"Oh was it? I thought the number is too long and scientists gave up."

"HA! Told you, mother fucker!"

Oceane blushed, "Well, like I said, I thought. I don't know if it's true."

* * *

Oceane was second last walking into class. Everyone except the boys glared at her and Oceane took a step back.

"Well if it isn't the little witch. What 'cha going to do, Witch? Cry?" Clyde teased. The others, except the boys, laughed and said nasty things too. Oceane took another step back and bumped into Stan. Her eyes swelled with tears, "I'm sorry, Stan."

Eric and Kyle were fed up, Eric managed to talk first, "Shut up! You guys don't know anything!" They exchanged glances and Kyle nodded, "Just leave Oceane alone!"

Oceane blushed softly, "Thank you guys. It means a lot to me." Then she remembered hearing Eric rip on Kyle being Jewish earlier, "And Cartman, I don't care if you call me a 'witch' sometimes. Just be kind or I'll put a curse on you." She smiled and winked, signaling that she was just kidding.


End file.
